


A Chance Arrangement

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Edmonton Oilers, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once when you were drunk you admitted to him you wouldn’t mind a threesome with Aus. It wasn’t your finest hour but he seemed to take it well.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Reader, Connor McDavid/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Chance Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

Since they were drafted, whenever there’s an Edmonton-Toronto game the media never fails to constantly talk about Auston Matthews and your boyfriend Connor McDavid, about ‘is x better than y this season’? You never talk about it to Davo because he deals with it enough from the media, but once when you were drunk you admitted to him you wouldn’t mind a threesome with Aus. It wasn’t your finest hour but he seemed to take it well.

“You know I could probably get Drai to join us more than I can Auston.”

The thought re-emerges into your head as you lean back in the arena chair and eye the man on the ice wearing the number 29. Another time maybe. Your thoughts are interrupted as the goal horn sounds rousing you to your feet as you realize Davo scored an empty-netter. It’s a 5-3 game and the Oilers have ended the Leafs’ Western trip sweep.

As you’re walking towards the Oilers’ locker room, your phone rings; it’s a call from Davo.

“Hey Y/N, Auston invited me to go get a beer after the game tonight, catch up on old times and all that.”

“Do you want me to give you the keys to the car?”

“Nah, we’ll just take an Über.”

“Alright. So should I go ahead and grab something to eat on the way home?”

“Yeah, we’re just gonna eat at the bar or restaurant, wherever we’re going.”

“Alright, I’ll see you at home honey, love you.”

“Love you too.”

On the way back you stop by your favourite take-out and buy something to eat for dinner. Davo likes the place too so you get something for him to put in the fridge for later. You get back to the house and toss off your coat on the hook. Entering the bedroom you change into a pair of sweats and no shirt. Tossing Davo’s food in the fridge you bring yours into the living room and flick through the channels on the TV and find something worth watching and start eating your dinner.

It’s 11.24PM when you’re awakened from briefly dozing off. Glancing towards the coffee table you notice it's a text from Davo.

“So, I might have told Auston that you want to sleep with him. Uh, did you still want to?”

You weren’t quite sure how to respond to that.

“Yes?”

“We’ll be back in a few minutes or so.”

In all honestly you didn’t think he’d go through with it and ask him. But at the same time he did, and you are starting to get a little aroused at the thought. As he said, within a few minutes you hear their ride pull up to the house and leave. Expecting them to open the door you lean against the wall and wait, but nothing. Two knocks are heard from the door.

“Uh, Y/N,” three more knocks follow, “I kinda forgot you had the keys, can you open the door.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, you walk over and open the door for them, Aus’ eyes growing wide when he realizes you’re shirtless, and the notable bulge at your crotch. He stammers a bit before saying anything.

“H-hey I’m Auston.”

“Hey, I’m Y/N,” you step aside for them to enter.

They waste no time. Davo is already attacking your mouth with kisses, the taste of beer still on his lips, while Aus palms at your quickly growing bulge. You let out a light-hearted sigh.

“Bed honey,” you manage to get past his lips.

He sweeps you from under your feet and carries you to the bedroom with Aus trailing close behind him. He lays you on your stomach on the bed, head leaning over the front edge of the mattress, and jerks your pants off of your legs. The two swiftly strip their clothes off onto the floor leaving them both nude. Davo sits in the corner chair and motions Aus to start with you first.

Aus stands in front of you as you raise your head to level with his dick. Taking it with your hand you guide the tip to your mouth and swirl your tongue around it, massaging his balls with your spare hand. He runs his hand through your hair as Davo strokes himself in your peripherals, watching you get off on him. Aus takes control as he begins sliding his rod further in and back out again, venturing further down your throat each time. Abruptly, he stops and shifts you to the side so that he can climb onto the bed, and lays on his back. He pulls you on top of him, nipping at your neck and moving towards your lips. Biting your lower lip, he draws you closer and kisses you deeply.

He turns his gaze towards Davo who then stands up, grabbing the lube off the dresser as he walks over towards the bed. He pools some into his hand and lathers Aus’ dick and around your hole before repeating the process for himself. Aus takes himself in his hands and guides it towards you and gently gliding in. Davo lifts himself on top of the two of you and slides in beside Aus, drawing a deep moan from you. He lays on top and sandwiches you between them. Your moaning muffled by Aus’ mouth as they begin thrusting one right after the other. Aus outstretches his arms to the sides of his head and you hold his hands as Davo holds yours on top.

You last for several minutes before a load of cum surges through your dick coating yours and Aus’ chest. Your clenching walls causing them to take in a sharp breath as they both cum at the same time, flooding your insides and spilling out past them.

Davo slips out first and rolls over onto the bed trying to regain his breath. You pull yourself off of Aus and lay on your side between them.

“Well that, was hot,” Aus states.

“Yeah,” you and Davo simultaneously respond.

“Guess,” Aus takes a deep breath, “guess I should get back to the hotel then.”

“You can stay here for the night if you want dude, I don’t care,” Davo suggests.

Aus just tilts his head and curves his lips as if to say “sure.” Davo pulls the covers from underneath the three of you and lays it over. You rest your arm across Aus’ stomach and Davo wraps his arms around you to spoon you. Realistically you should shower or clean off but you’re all too tired and it was about that time to wash the sheets anyway.

The next morning Davo is the first to wake as curls and plays with your hair. He’s still a bit worked up from the previous night so he drags you forward on your back and straddles you, forcing you awake. Opening your eyes and yawning you notice your boyfriend towering above you with a hard-on. Smiling back at him you pull him closer to you dropping his dick on your tongue as you let him ride your face. The shaking rustles Aus awake as well.

“Feel like round two?” Davo asks while still sinking his member in and out of your mouth.

“Sure why not,” he responds with a lustful smirk.

Aus shifts over behind Davo reaching for the lube that had been kicked onto the floor. Lathering himself he pulls your legs upwards onto his shoulders. He enters you then holds, gathering enough saliva to drip onto your cock. Taking you in his hand he starts jerking you off as he thrusts into you. After a minute or two you can tell Aus is getting close.

“Hey Connor, how close are you.”

“Uh, maybe like halfway there.”

Davo always had ungodly stamina so it wasn’t that surprising that someone couldn’t last as long as he could. He once made it a mission to make both of you cum at least ten times in one night. He succeeded.

Aus, having other ideas, stops and pulls out. He shifts his attention to sucking your dick until you shoot. Which in turn only took four strokes of your shaft to unload. He lets it shoot onto his tongue and lets it spill back onto your dick and balls before he goes and licks it up.

By this time Davo goes as far as you’ll let him down your throat and cums. He adjusts himself to sit on the bed next to you, leaning his back against the headboard. With Aus now in view you notice he’s quite desperate. He clumsily climbs on top of you to get in the same position as Davo had. He spurts as soon as you wrap your mouth around the base of his shaft. Collapsing next to you he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah we definitely need to clean up now,” you state.

“Come on,” Davo glances toward Aus, “We have two shower heads in the shower.”

“Mitch is never gonna let me hear the end of it of how ‘I never came back to the hotel last night’,” Aus thinks aloud as he gets up for the bathroom.

“We have to do this again sometime,” you remark, kissing your boyfriend.

“Yeah, but we’re on opposite sides of the country though,” Aus retorts.

“Well. There’s always post-season,” Davo mentions giving both of you a knowing look.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the whole thing that happened with Auston. It's the only fic I've written that features him as a main character, and will probably stay that way.


End file.
